


Day 26 You do me I'll do you

by Nicestofthedamned



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is Will's Daddy Dom, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Will and Hannibal in in a motel on a murder trip and relieving some tension for one another.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Day 26 You do me I'll do you

The trip for their hunt took them many miles from home. It was just the sort of weekend getaway that couples have, but for murder husbands. The man had lived across from them in one of their first safe houses when they were traveling in the beginning, after recovering from their wounds from the fall. He had complained to any neighbor that would listen about two adult men living together in a studio without a woman in sight. Will asked him once if it would be better if there was a woman for them to share and the man lost it. Hannibal stepped in and took Will back inside. He vowed that day that if possible, they would end him.

That day had come and Hannibal and Will were pressed together in a small double bed in a tiny dingy motel that made Hannibal’s skin crawl. He had insisted on driving the extra thirty miles into town to get better sheets and pillows. Will got a laugh out of Hannibal’s refusal to remove his shoes until he was sitting on the bed where he did not have to touch his sock or bare feet to the beat-up red carpet.

Will pressed his head to Hannibal’s and breathed in his scent. He reached an arm out and touched his chest, brushing fingers over the thick landscape of hair. His fingers continued upward and to the prickly stubble on Hannibal’s neck and chin. Hannibal moved a hand around to grip Will and rested a hand over the small of his back. His fingers rubbed a figure eight across the dip in his back above Will’s ass, but didn’t go down enough to touch the cheeks. Will turned his head and sighed and felt the tug of the metal collar at his throat reminding him of Hannibal’s ownership of him.

Things had cooled down between them, as it inevitably does with relationships. They remained affectionate with touches, massages, hand-holding, kisses and soft words but the insatiable need to consume one another was slowing to a normal pace. That is if there can be normalcy for the two of them. Hannibal rolled his fingers in the pattern on WIll’s back and thought to the last time that they had made love. He had cried onto Will’s shoulders holding him in his lap while the waves crashed onto the rocky beach. Then he thought back to the last time they had straight out fucked. Will had been in his lap again, but that time it was Hannibal holding his collar and telling Will to bounce and take it in and be the cock hungry slut that he was. Will got more into verbal degradation than Hannibal had anticipated. Will was a constant surprise to him though. He was always learning new things about his love.

Hannibal thought of the sounds that fell from Will’s mouth, the ones he sucked up into hungry kisses and pushed back deep into his mouth with his tongue. He felt his skin heat up at the image in his mind of Will kneeling, mouth hanging open, tongue out, pupils blown, nostrils flared and broken down. Will in need like that rendered Hannibal helpless too, for the most part. In those moments he couldn’t deny WIll anything that he desired.

He felt his cock filling out and reaching for Will who lay inches from him in the bed. It was only a matter of time before he would know how Hannibal was feeling. Will’s cock was growing stiff as well. The smell of sweaty skin mixed with the fragrance that he could only describe as Hannibal shot through his nose and down to his cock. When he felt Hannibal’s erection brush against his he pulled down his boxer briefs and scooted closer to him. Hannibal groaned into Will’s mouth and pulled his lower lip into his mouth. Will reached for Hannibal’s boxers and slid them down as well.

Will took Hannibal's hand in his and slid four fingers into his mouth and fellated them with as much urgency as he would his hard cock. He moaned around Hannibal’s fingers and left them soaked.

“Touch me, please Daddy,” Will whispered and he sucked his fingers into his mouth. Hannibal groaned deep and low and wrapped his wet fingers around Will’s flushed cock tip.. Will made lewd slurping sounds in the dark and then slid a wet hand down to grip Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal growled softly and it melted into a purr. They nuzzled their faces together.

“You do me, I’ll do you,” Hannibal told him, “When we finish this hunt, I will have you more appropriately though. Do you want Daddy to make love to you when we’re done, my love?” Hannibal spoke, the words bouncing off of Will’s lips and echoing through his body.

“Christ, yes, of course,” Will answered and twisted his wrist to slide his hand to the side of Hannibal’s cock catching him off guard and bringing out a higher moan from him.

They moved their faces to kiss wherever their lips landed. Nse nibbles, eyebrow kisses, teeth smacking together and tongues dancing across their cheeks. It didn’t matter, they stroked one another and felt the heat rise and just did what came to them here. Their pace picked up quickly and their breathing became unsteady and soon Will cried out and Hannibal followed him letting himself go and growl into Will’s moaning lips.

They reached for each other and pulled one another into the other and pressed their bodies together lined up against one another. Hannibal moved his mouth until he felt the hard metal around WIll’s neck.

“Mine,” he whispered and kissed along the edge of his skin there and Will purred and felt himself drifting into a heavy sleep.


End file.
